


Little Rosemary

by LittleLime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, F/F, Humanstuck, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLime/pseuds/LittleLime
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and I'm really bad at writing. But I can never find any Rosemary school fanfics, so I'm writing this. Comments are appreciated, even if they are very weird and make no sense.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I'm really bad at writing. But I can never find any Rosemary school fanfics, so I'm writing this. Comments are appreciated, even if they are very weird and make no sense.

"Sigh."

Kanaya put her little head down on her desk. It was her first day of real, public school, and it had been difficult, to say the least.

It had been just a month ago when Kanaya and her older sister, Porrim, moved all the way from Reykjavik to New York for business designing clothes. This meant that Kanaya had spent a whole month of summer vacation alone in her room, struggling to sew while watching Americas Next Top Model. Of course, just because she was in another continent, it didn't mean she'd stop talking to her chums.

Even though it was against the rules in her 2nd grade classroom, she pulled out her phone, hiding it behind her desk.

 

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]

GA: Hello  
AG: Whaaaaaaaat.  
AG: I have things to do, Maryam!  
GA: I Just Wanted To Talk  
GA: I'm  
GA: At School  
AG: Yeesh.  
AG: Its pretty weird hearing you say that, what with you being home-schooled and all before now.  
AG: At least I'M never going to public school!!!!!!!!  
AG: Lucky me, amiright?  
GA: Yes  
AG: Well, what's it like?  
GA: Public School  
GA: It's Loud  
GA: And Full Of Children

"Kanaya?"

Her head shot up. A glance around the room told her that everyone was staring at her.

"Are you going to tell us what the noun in this sentence is, or not?" Her teacher had her hand on the hip of her beige skirt. Eugh. What bland taste.

"Its, uh, dog."

"Thank you, but no texting is allowed in this classroom! I thought I just told y'all that! Now come up and read your texts to the class, since you feel like you have to do this at school."

Kanaya got up from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom, clutching her phone in her tiny damp palm. 

As she read her pesterlogs, making a few impromptu alterations, a head of sleek, blond hair caught her eye. It belonged to a girl reading a book called Harry... something. The letters were hard to make out, especially while Kanaya had to concentrate on reading out loud to her class. Everyone was looking at Kanaya, fascinated by her IPhone, apart from that girl. Kanaya squinted to read her paper name tag, which was safety pinned to her simple, lavender dress.

"Jesus, little girl, you're killing me! Can't concentrate on a single thing I ask you to do. Quit starin' at Lalonde and go back to yer desk."

Kanaya blushed, stuttered, and finally decided to just abscond. "Actually, I have to use the restroom."

"Alright, but take the pass."

_Yes_ , Kanaya thought, _victory is mine_.

 Now, on the way out the door from here, she can casually walk past "Lalonde" and take a look at her name tag.

"Lalonde", who is currently smiling at her.

Kanaya could only imagine how her blush worsened.

She kept her face blank as they maintained eye contact, which was very awkward for Kanaya, and, judging by her expression, very amusing for "Lalonde".

She slowed down a bit as she got closer, and squinted again to read the name tag.

_Rose._

 The small smile on Rose's face grew to a grin. "Hey."

Kanaya's eyes widened in surprise, and she walked out of the classroom as fast as she could.

It was going to be a difficult year.


	2. UUUUGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat doesn't curse because he's in second grade.

Kanaya speed walked into the bathroom and locked the door before putting her head in her hands. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her. She remembered doing something like this before: when Terezi had introduced her to Vriska back in kindergarten, she had pushed the two of them into a hug which Kanaya had broken out of immediately before running to Karkat on the other side of the playground.

Kanaya thought about Rose. Her hair was almost unnaturally light, like it had been bleached. They had made eye contact for around six seconds before Kanaya looked away. However, it was enough time for Kanaya to see the violet color of Rose's eyes. Who even has purple eyes? No one Kanaya had seen before, that's who. Also, why was her skin so pale? It was almost as if she spent no time in the sun at all. Kanaya frowned. She could hardly imagine spending her summer away from the sun. It's so bright, and pretty... like Rose.  _Ugh,_ Kanaya thought, _I need to talk to Karkat._

He spent a lot of his free time watching rom-coms, which led him to be deemed the romantic of the group back in Iceland. They always made fun of him for taking rom-coms seriously, but they went to him for advice anyways.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GA: Help  
CG: ARE YOU DYING  
GA: In A Way  
CG: SO, WHO IS IT NOW?  
GA: Excuse Me  
CG: WHO ARE YOU GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT. THAT'S ALL ANYONE TALKS TO ME ABOUT THESE DAYS.  
CG: JUST ANOTHER REASON I REGRET SCHOOL SHOVED ITS STUPID FACE INTO MY LIFE  
GA: I'm Sorry About That  
CG: IT'S FINE, I GUESS.  
CG: SO WHAT'S UP WITH YOU  
GA: Well  
GA: I Was Talking To Vriska  
CG: UGH, YOU DON'T STILL LIKE HER, DO YOU?  
CG: I DON'T KNOW HOW A PIECE OF ACTUAL FILTH LIKE HER CAN LOOK GOOD TO ANY LIVING BEING WITH A FUNCTIONING BRAIN  
GA: No, Not Her  
GA: I Was Texting Her And My Teacher Made Me Read Our Conversation Aloud To The Class  
GA: And There Was This One Girl I Saw

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

GA: Karkat

 

He must have been interrupted by someone.

Kanaya stared into her reflection. Everyone had actual things to do, even Karkat. Meanwhile, she was standing in the school bathroom and freaking out about a girl who merely smiled at her.

Kanaya combed her fingers through her short black hair and straightened her fire engine red maxi dress.

She took a few deep breaths, and walked back out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you to the one person who left kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister is playing really loud music and its SO HARD TO CONCENTRATE  
> aaaaaand now shes watching videos of people screaming in drive thrus. sigh.  
> also please leave comments!!!

Kanaya slammed her head down on her desk. What even _is_ algebra? WHY even is algebra?

She stared into the screen of her laptop in bewilderment. The numbers and letters began to swirl around and blend together as her eyes teared up in frustration. She did a few skull shining breaths, those always helped her.

Kanaya was failing math. She was probably the only person failing math, too. Porrim always suggested that she should get a tutor, but Kanaya hated the thought of paying someone to do math with her.

She scribbled random numbers down for each of the answers and went to bed.

The next day, Kanaya peeked into her math classroom, looked around, and walked inside. She liked being the first person to get there so she wouldn't have to squeeze around people in the dark room to get to her desk. She sat down and jumped a little when her phone started chirping, alerting her of a text message. It was from Terezi. Her and Karkat`s family moved to Texas two years ago. She opened pesterchum and began reading.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

GC: YOU'R3 4T SCHOOL R1GHT

GA: Yes

GC: T4K3 4 LOOK 4T TH1S

Kanaya's phone sang again as she recieved a picture. She opened it.

The picture was  _very_ blurry. She could make out a poster preaching the importance of grammar, and two boys next to it , laughing about something together.

One of them looked familiar. Kanaya brought the phone closer to her face. Was that... it couldn't be... Karkat?

GA: Is That A Picture Of Karkat Smiling

GC: 1 COULDN'T R3COGN1Z3 H1M 31TH3R

GC: 4ND H3'S T4LK1NG TO D4V3 >;]

GA: I Was Under The Impression That They Hated Eachother

GC: 4PP4R3NTLY TH1NGS CH4NG3

GA: Also They Are Both Your Ex's

GC: 1 TH1NK 1T'S PR3TTY CUT3

GC: 1 4PPROV3 OF TH1S TURN OF 3V3NTS

GA: So Do I

 

People began filing into the classroom. Kanaya sent Terezi a picture of a dress she had been working on, and Terezi updated her on the crime rate of her scalemates. Kanaya hadn't met any of her chums face to face since she moved to New York, but she was content just texting and facetiming from time to time.

Her classmates sat at their desks and pulled out their phones. Ms.Drew walked in, oblivious to the texting. As she began to drone on about imaginary numbers and variables, Kanaya accidentally tuned her out.

She looked out the window. The trees swayed in the breeze, tiny bright green leaves drifting off. They would look a lot better if they were shaped up a little, but no one was concerned except for Kanaya. It was a sunny July afternoon, and the light was reflecting off of everything so beautifully. She had always found the sun fascinating, a glowing ball of gas far off in space, bringing life to all the creatures on earth.

 


End file.
